when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
Druchii
"Stupid dirty Dark Elves! I hate them. These idiots are all but an ancient, powerful and sadistic elves here in Warhammeria. They're from the bleak and chilly lands of Naggaroth, now I want to take over that place, just ever since they're all crazy raiders, stupid slavers and idiotic reavers without any darn hearts.... of the, well, you know, first degree..." --Su Ji-Hoon, The Slavery The Dark Elves, or the Druchii as they call themselves, also known as the Nagarrothi or the "Dark Ones" (Asgardian: Hamo Co'lpmor Wo'hama; Borg Designation: Species 1625) are one of the most ancient, powerful, and sadistic of the three Elven civilizations. From the bleak, chilly lands of Naggaroth lies the Dark Elven Kingdoms of Witch King Malekith, a realm born from the depths of malice and hate, a kingdom that seeks nothing more than to despoil a world they believe loathes their existence. With malevolent eyes, the Dark Elves watch this dying world, knowing it is their birthright to rule all that they've survey and those that live upon it are born to do nothing more than to grovel at their very feet. They are raiders, slavers and heartless reavers of the first degree, their every whim being nothing more than to sow misery and pain to all that oppose them, for make no mistake, misery and pain is the very lifeblood of their existence. Thus do their Black Arks and Corsair Fleets ply the great waters of the world, raiding and enslaving all before them as a tribute to their own avaricious desires. Yet even should every other land would bow to their rule, the Dark Elves know that they cannot claim their glorious inheritance whilst their hated brethren, the High Elves endure. Until that day finally dawns when the Isles of Ulthuan are finally theirs, the Dark Elves will continue their bloody quest as they always have. Great raiding fleets, their sails black against the night sky, bring woe and destruction to all the shores of the world, bearing terror and death to distant realms, often for no better reason than because there is no-one who can stand against them. With every year that passes, the power of Naggaroth ascends to greater heights, built upon the backs of slaves and fuelled by a constant stream of plunder from far-off lands. As the other elder races fade, the Dark Elves thrive, knowing that their hour has at last come. Stormclouds gather across the High Elf realms, and the Witch King's malevolent laughter echoes upon the wind. Naggaroth will rise, Ulthuan will fall, and a vengeance thousands of years in the making will finally see its bloody conclusion. In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, the Dark Elves then also join the Coalition of the Red Star, and they're part of the Coalition too. They're still the archenemies of the High Elves. As expert corsairs and pirates they are the scourge of the seas responsible for countless raids. The Dark Elves were cast from their homeland of Ulthuan following a bitter civil war. They are now merciless raiders, dedicating their lives to the infliction of pain and misery of others. The Druchii, are united in their hatred of all other living things (except those who are part of the Coalition), ruled over by Malekith -- the dreaded Witch King of Naggaroth, during World War III. Category:Coalition of the Red Star Member Factions Category:Factions Category:Fantasy Races Category:Races Category:Sapient Species Category:Species Category:Elven Species